Day of Saint Valentine
by Savy13
Summary: Drabbles of the Avengers on Valentines Day. These are actually taken out of a longer story that is not up on this site, but I wanted to post these here.
1. Tony and Pepper

"Tony, please tell me where we are."

"Almost there, no peeking-"

"How can I peek, I'm blindfolded."

"One more step… Okay, take it off."

Pepper pulled at the blindfold, and gasped at what she saw.

They were in central park, and set out in front of them was a picnic for two. There were no fancy lights or tables, just a quilt and basket, and an ice bucket for the champagne.

"Oh, Tony…"

"Come, sit." He smiled, leading her over. "I made sandwiches. Well, I tried to make sandwiches, and they turned out really badly, so I made peanut butter and jelly instead…"

He pulled them out of the basket to show her. They were cut into crustless triangles to look like tea sandwiches.

"I know, it's a bit stupid. Never thought I could mess up a sandwich, but they can be surprisingly difficult-"

"Difficult sandwiches?" Pepper smiled.

"Yes, I'll have you know I redid these particular sandwiches twelve times, searching for perfection-"

"Really. Twelve times?" Pepper asked, not believing him for one minute.

"Twelve. Notice their perfect peanut butter to jelly ratio."

"Artfully done. You truly are a master."

"Then wait until you see the chocolate covered strawberries. Di Vinci himself would be jealous." He said as he poured her champagne.

"They're store bought, aren't they?"

"How dare you. I slaved over those strawberries. Made the chocolate from scratch and everything."

"You remember I'm allergic to strawberries, right?"

"Damn it!"


	2. Thor and Jane

"What is this Valentines Day you people speak of?" Thor asked, looking up from a commercial he had just seen promoting the holiday.

"Okay, Hercules, let me explain you a thing." Darcy said with a smile. "Valentines Day is the stupidest, materialistic, crappiest holiday we have. But if you have a girlfriend, woe betide you if you forget or make light of it."

"I don't understand…" Thor frowned.

"Valentines Day is when we celebrate our love towards another person." Steve explained. "It's usually expressed by giving gifts and going on dates."

"And you get Valentines candy for half price on the fifteenth!" said Tony.

Darcy snapped her fingers before pointing at Tony in approval.

"So it is a courting holiday?" Thor asked.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds adorable." Darcy muttered.

"Then I must begin preparing at once!" he said, jumping up and leaving the room.

"Smart boy." Natasha hummed.

….

Thor got reservations at Eleven Madison Park for that night, which they were taken to by a horse drawn carriage.

"I don't know what Darcy told you, but Valentines Day doesn't need to be nearly this fancy." Jane said.

But Thor knew he did well, due to her smile. She was so beautiful. She was wearing the necklace he had given her for Christmas along with a short, strapless red dress. Thor, on the other hand, was wearing a Midgardian.

"Nothing can be too much for you." He told her, beaming wildly.

They were soon seated, and the dinner was superb, the wine unmatched.

"Jane." Thor finally said when all the plates had been cleared away. "I have never met your equal, on any planet. And I never will again."

She blushed brightly at the blunt admission.

"I hoped that, on this day of your Saint Valentine, to prove the upmost depths of what I feel for you."

"Thor…"

"Before all the realms, in the eyes of Heimdall and my father, I wish to wed you so that we may never be parted again."

He pulled out a ring and presented it to her. Jane, unable to speak through her silent tears, nodded and held out her hand. He placed it on her finger for her before wiping away her tears, causing her to laugh slightly.

"These… These aren't diamonds…" Jane said curiously when she could at last speak again. It shone brighter than any gem she had ever seen, and vibrant colors flashed across the clear surface. Thor shook his head.

"They are polished and crafted shards of the Rainbow Bridge." He told her. "It was what you were studying when we met…"

Jane gave another happy sob and kissed him


	3. Clint and Natasha

"Are we even supposed to be here?" Natasha asked.

"No." Clint shrugged.

"Sweet."

Clint just smiled at her as he ushered her into Lady Liberty's torch. "May I present, Dîner de la Liberté de Chez Barton."

"This is one hell of a nest Clint," Natasha said, looking around, "How long have you had this here?"

"Four years, more or less."

The term 'nest' was used lightly. Somehow, Clint had smuggled a full dining set, a recliner, coffee table, woodstove, and bed in there over time. The meal he was now presenting was a full three-course dinner comprised of bean and lintel soup, lobster, and Baba Romovaya for dessert.

"You did all of this?" Natasha asked, looking over the spread with ever widening eyes.

"I did," Clint agreed, with no small amount of pride. "Nothing is too good for my queen."

"Empress," Natasha corrected.

"My empress." He said without missing a beat.

She turned away from him and began inspecting the space. On the recliner was a heart pillow, shot through with one of Clint's arrows.

"Oh my god, Clint. Really?" asked Natasha.

"Wasn't me. Must have been Cupid."

"Cupid uses the same type of arrows as you?"

"What can I say? They're awesome arrows."

"I never pegged you for a sap." Natasha told him, but her eyes were gentle. She obviously liked it more than she was willing to say.

"You never gave me the chance to show you. But now I can, so get used to it." He beamed. Natasha smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on then," he said, "Let's eat. I didn't learn how to bake a cake for nothing."


	4. Loki and Darcy

**As mentioned in the description, these scenes were taken from a larger piece of work. In this piece, it was discovered that Loki was being controlled by the Tesseract much in the same way Clint was. He was let off lightly, and sent to Midgard with minimal powers as punishment. **

Loki and Darcy had stayed in, watching slasher films, commentating on everything from the stupidity of the victims to the inefficiency of the murderers. When the credits of the very last movie began to roll, Loki thrust a small box into Darcy's arms.

"What's this…?" she asked, legitimately surprised.

"I believe you are supposed to open it."

She did, only to find his arm guards.

"I know they aren't the typical Midgardian style, but I hope you like them none the less." Loki said, sounding more nonchalant than he felt. "But I imbued them with magic long before my powers got taken away, and they will be able to protect you."

"But why? Why are you giving them to me, I mean?"

"Thor informed me of your world's customs," was all he was willing to say. Darcy didn't press anymore, and just put them on, Loki helping with the straps.

"Man, these things are bitchin'."

…...

The next day, Darcy wore her new armguards with a black t-shirt. Everyone paused in the middle of eating, just watching her as she bustled around, fixing herself coffee and eggs.

"Um, those are pretty, Darcy," Jane spoke up.

Tony was more to the point.

"Aren't those Loki's?" she asked.

"They were. Mine now," Darcy smiled.

Thor's spoon clattered to the table, and he turned a disbelieving stare at his brother. Loki raised an eyebrow at him, not looking away.

"Does she-?" Steve heard Thor whisper.

"No. Nor will you tell her." Loki responded.

Steve got the feeling that his gift had much more of an impactful meaning than any of them knew.


End file.
